


Apotheosis

by izayathirst (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, God Complex, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst
Summary: izaya likes to be treated like a god, and why shouldn't he? you're happy to indulge himgender neutral afab reader!





	Apotheosis

Izaya was not in a gracious mood. He was at times, but not now. He'd rather make you beg than willingly give you what you want. If he was a deity of any sort, he certainly wasn't a benevolent one. He thought it funny that his parents named him after a prophet, mostly because he felt it was an underestimation of what he would eventually become. If anything, perhaps his name prophesied his own rise to near godhood. Watching over and toying with the humans he loved so dearly.  
  
It's that godlike power and confidence you can't get enough of. You crawl towards him on the floor, dressed in some lingerie he picked out for you. He's seated in the chair by his desk, a makeshift throne.  
  
He twists the ring on his right index finger, looking down at you with contempt. He doesn't actually resent you, but he knows you like to think he does. You watch his hands hungrily, prompting an amused smirk from Izaya. He lowers a hand and raises an eyebrow expectantly. You kiss his ring and take a finger into your mouth. He presses another one in alongside it.  
  
"I'm your only god. And you'll be my good little human and worship me, won't you?"  
  
You nod, still sucking on the fingers in your mouth. He chuckles, leisurely resting his cheek on his other hand. His fingers press down on your tongue and you fight back the urge to gag. He likes seeing you weak and vulnerable like this.

He takes his fingers out of your mouth and holds your chin up to look at him. He doesn't say anything. He's waiting for you to ask first.

"Can I suck your cock, master? Please? I want it in my mouth so badly."

He taps his fingers on his knee and looks up as if in thought before returning his gaze to you. He grabs you by your hair and pulls your face between his legs.

"Sure, why not? I guess it couldn't hurt."

He's already hard; you can feel it pressed up against your cheek. You plant kisses on him through his pants before unzipping them and pulling out his cock. His grip on your hair tightens ever so slightly when you swirl your tongue around the head. A few more teasing licks before he's had enough and pushes your head down to the base of his dick. You hear a quiet groan come from the man above you and you can feel your panties getting wetter. It was always such a pleasure, an honor to witness his composure slip in your presence. You bob your head up and down on his cock. He licks his lips, a small sigh following.

  
"You're being so good, so you deserve to feel good." You perk up at the prospect of him giving your body the attention it needs. He takes his cock out of your mouth and pets your head where he had so roughly been holding your hair.  
  
"I want you to touch yourself for me. I want you to show me all the pretty faces you can make."  
  
You open your mouth to protest, but promptly close it once his eyes shoot daggers at you. You're blushing furiously as you sit back on your knees and snake a hand inside your underwear to follow his orders. You're embarrassed to find that you're already dripping wet. Still, his word is law. You rub circles around your clit, letting out a soft sigh. You wish it were him touching you, but this wasn't the worst. The hunger in his eyes, the probable thoughts running through his head are touching you too. You can't help but look away or close your legs a bit from time to time.  
  
He clicks his tongue to call your attention back to himself. "Don't be shy, sweetheart."  
  
You put a finger inside and whimper at the sensation, maintaining eye contact like he wants. You bite your lip and try to communicate through your eyes, _I wish this was you inside of me, oh god do I want you._ His slightly parted lips and half-lidded eyes betray his own enjoyment. He palms his hard-on while watching your performance. After continuing on in your  
state of overwhelming sexual tension, you finally make yourself cum. You writhe and moan without him ever laying a finger on you. You hear a satisfied hum as he watches you ride out your orgasm.  
  
"You're such a good little pet. Come here." He pats his thigh and you sit on his lap. He runs his fingers through your hair and kisses your forehead, unusually tender. You're still shaking a little from residual pleasure.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispers in your ear. "I'm going to ruin you." You shiver, to his delight.  
  
His hands grope at your ass. "I didn't even ask you for this-- you wanted to worship me all on your own." He yanks your head back by your hair, forcing you to look up into his eyes. "...Not that I'm complaining. Though your eagerness is a bit embarassing on your part, don't you think?" You whimper, the degrading treatment making you want him more.  
  
He bites and sucks at the exposed skin on your neck, enjoying the sounds coming out of your mouth. Your fingers grasp at the fabric of his shirt and you grind against him. You feel him suppress a laugh against your skin.  
  
"Impatient, are we?" He lifts his head back up and takes off his shirt. You playfully slide your thumb across the head of his cock, gathering up the bead of precum at the tip and licking it off your finger.  
  
You snicker. "If anything, I'd say you look a bit impatient."  
  
He grins, pushing the soaked fabric of your underwear aside to feel how wet you are. You shudder at his touch, proving him right.  
  
"Is that so? And what would you call this?"  
  
He pushes a finger inside you, eliciting a moan. He fingerfucks you, slow and teasing, devouring every little change in your expression. As cute as you look squirming under his touch like this, he's hungry for more. He pulls his hand away and settles it on your waist, using his other hand to press his cock against your pussy.  
  
"Do you want it?" His smirk is obnoxiously sexy.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
That's all he needs to hear. He pulls you down onto his cock slowly, letting you get used to the size of it. His jaw tightens and he holds back a groan. "God, you're so damn tight." You ride him eagerly after all the teasing he's put you through. He gropes at your tits and plays with your nipples, eliciting sweet-sounding moans.  
  
"Your body is perfect. I'm so glad you've dedicated it to me."  
  
"Anything for you, Izaya. I want to worship you."  
  
He can't stop himself from grinning. That's the ego stroking he likes to hear.  
  
He lifts his hips to meet your own. It's hard and deep and it feels _so good_. Your moaning gets louder, encouraging him to thrust up into you harder. You mumble his praises between moans, though you're too immersed in the wonderful things he's doing to your body to say anything coherent. His teeth dig in where your neck meets your shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood. Something about you makes him so passionate, so different from the calm observer. He's not satisfied with just watching you. He wants to touch you, he wants to influence every part of your life.  
  
And you're happy to let him.  
  
His thumb rubs circles around your clit and you clench around him. He slows his pace and chuckles. "Ah-ah! You're not going to cum unless I say you can, okay?"  
  
You nod, biting your lip in an attempt to hold back your impending orgasm. You're just so close. And he knows it. Everytime he feels you tense up like you're about to finally let go, he stops abruptly. You whine, which only makes him smirk wider. A few more times of this and he's satisfied.  
  
"Cum for me. I want to feel you trembling around me." His voice is breathy; he's desperate to cum too.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." With his permission, you let the waves of pleasure wash over you for the second time tonight. It feels even better than if he had let you cum when you wanted.  
  
"Fuck, you're such a pretty little slut."  
  
He fucks you through your orgasm. He holds your hips in place as he cums, only relaxing his grip once he's completely filled you up. He rests his face in your hair while the two of you recover from all the physical exertion.  
  
His fingers trace circles on your back and you press yourself even closer against his chest. For a cold, manipulative bastard, he can be so gentle. When you praise and obey him like this, he tends to reward you with sweet treatment. He won't admit it out loud, but you're his treasure. His favorite among his creations.

He lovingly strokes your cheek and you wonder if he thinks of you as a sinner or a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought youd seen the last of me!!! I've legit had like a paragraph or two of this drafted since june and havent finished it till recently cause school and work and other interests oof. hope you enjoy!


End file.
